La importancia de un Te quiero
by Jauca97
Summary: Porque después de tantos años, Garu por fin había entendido la importancia de un Te quiero.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kim Sempai. Pero esta historia si, asi que cuidadito con que los vea en otro lado sin mi consentimiento._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **.**_

" _Te amo"_ le habia dicho ella.

Garu se quedó helado al escucharla decir esas palabras. No porque no lo supiera ya de antemano, pues sería un tonto si esto fuera así. Ella se habia encargado de hacérselo saber en cada oportunidad que tenía desde que se conocieron. Sin embargo, sus demostraciones de afecto solamente se habían limitado a acciones. Nunca a palabras. Es por eso que el hecho de que ella le reafirmara sus sentimientos vocalizándolos, lo habia sorprendido.

Sabía muy bien que Pucca solo hablaba si era _estrictamente_ necesario, o si la situación de plano lo demandaba. Era algo que le gustaba de ella, que no era una chica vacía, de boca grande y poco cerebro. Era astuta y discreta. Bueno, hasta cierto punto discreta. Nunca titubeo en demostrarle lo que sentía por él. Y si Pucca se tomó la _molestia_ de decírselo con palabras a pesar de que era algo más que obvio, significaba que era algo grande. Nunca le habia llegado tanto la magnitud de sus sentimientos por el hasta ese momento, debido a esa simple acción.

Desde esa vez, Garu no habia podido sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza. Nunca, nadie en la vida, le habia dicho _eso._ Así que no sabía el impacto que esas dos palabritas aparentemente inofensivas podían tener en alguien. _En él._

Inconscientemente se tocó el pecho, exactamente donde estaba el corazón incrustado en su traje de ninja. Recordó cuando años atrás Pucca lo bordo. Obviamente a él no le pareció, ni de chiste. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía otro en ese momento. Después ella se tomó la "amable" tarea de bordar el mismo corazón en cada traje que se consiguió. Simplemente era un caso perdido.

La relación de ellos siempre fue extraña. Desde el principio Pucca se enamoró de él, no habia ninguna duda sobre eso. Mas los sentimientos de Garu siempre fueron un enigma y un misterio incluso para el mismo. Eran bastante confusos. Pero conforme fue creciendo y madurando fue comprendiendo mejor sus emociones; descubriendo sentimientos que probablemente también estuvieron desde el primer día, pero que tardaron más en desarrollarse y darse a notar.

Sus sentimientos, tan sigilosos como un ninja debe de serlo, pasaban desapercibidos hasta para él. Pero llego un punto en que estos fueron demasiado fuertes como para ser ignorados por Garu.

Recordó la primera vez que se dejó besar…

Recordó la primera vez que correspondió un beso…

Recordó la primera vez que _el_ la beso…

Los sentimientos de Garu poco a poco fueron volviéndose más y más claros. Tanto para él, como para los demás.

" _Era cuestión de tiempo"_ decían algunos. Garu se molestaba cuando los oía decir aquello. Como si todos sabían desde el principio que eso iba a pasar, cuando él nunca se imaginó que sería así. Como si no se conociera así mismo. Aunque si lo piensa bien, en realidad no lo hacía en ese entonces. Pero Pucca fue paciente con él, permaneciendo a su lado lealmente y no permitiendo que nada se interpusiera entre ambos. Ni siquiera Garu mismo.

El ninja ahora agradecía la perseverancia de la chica, pues de haber sido cualquier otra se hubiera dado por vencida con él desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero ella no era una chica cualquiera. Oh, no. Ella era única y especial. Era su chica.

Y lo amaba.

La chica más increíble y hermosa de la aldea de Sooga – y probablemente del mundo entero – estaba enamorada de él. Y no solo se lo demostró, si no que ahora también se lo confirmo diciéndoselo explícitamente.

" _Te amo"…_

Lo amaba. Se lo dijo con aquella seguridad; con aquella franqueza y sinceridad en su voz y en su mirada enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Garu, erizándole la piel. No tenía ninguna duda de que era así.

Pero, ¿y él? ¿Qué habia hecho él?

Eso es lo que a Garu le molestaba.

Sabía que Pucca no dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella. ¡Los conocía incluso antes y mejor que él! Es por eso que ella nunca se rindió. Pero sentía que no habia correspondido del modo debido. No habia hecho suficiente. No se sentía… _satisfecho_.

" _¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con tu voto de silencio, Garu?"_ le habia dicho una vez el Maestro Soo. " _Creo que ya has probado suficiente y has ganado mucho honor con todas tus acciones. Tu familia estaría muy orgullosa de ti. No te sientas mal si un día decides concluir con él.."_

Garu no dijo nada esa vez. Simplemente no supo que contestarle, o si debía de hacerlo. Prácticamente el Maestro Soo le dijo que ya habia probado lo que tenía que probar. Entonces, ¿Por qué continuarlo?

Pero estuvo tanto tiempo acostumbrado a su voto de silencio, que no vio la necesidad de terminarlo. Ya era más por gusto, que por deber. Desde niño nunca fue muy hablador, y la gente que lo rodeaba lo entendía perfectamente sin necesidad de palabras. Pucca más que nadie. Así que no sintió la obligación de hacerlo.

Pero ahora se sentía diferente.

Necesitaba decir algo.

Porque después de tantos años, Garu por fin habia entendido la importancia de un _Te quiero._

Es por eso que una noche antes de su boda, exactamente una semana después de que Pucca le habia dicho que lo amaba, Garu decidió concluir con broche de oro su voto de silencio estando ambos bajo el árbol de la colina ante la atónita y sorprendida mirada de ella.

― _Yo también te amo…_

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Omaigaaa_

 _Estos son niveles máximos de azúcar y diabetes jamás alcanzados por el hombre. No pensé que yo sería capaz de escribir algo tan acaramelado siendo yo más seca que un desierto aksjsksks xdxd Me falta amors_

 _Bueno, pues… ¡sorpresa! :v_

 _Este shot lo tenía planeado para mi historia número 50 en FF – que ya mero se acerca – peeero esta autora es tan taaan desesperada que no tolero esperarse por más tiempo xdxd Además tenía que traerles este para poder traerles el de la boda, y si me demoro más siento que ustedes me van a rastrear para sacarme ese fic por la fuerza akssksks :3_

 _Y bueno, en mi headcanon que esta medio piraton yo me imagino que Garu rompió su voto así *u* Nada dramático o doloroso como otros lo pintan cofcofwhatyoursisminecofcof (- 8_

 _No sé, siento que Pucca si llegaría a decírle Te amo en algún punto, y Garu quedaría shockeado, y siendo como es tan responsable y honorable sentiría el deber de hacer lo mismo, ya que pues él también la ama :'D jsksjsksksksks_

 _Me esforcé mucho por escribir a Garu no tan tsundere, por una vez en la vida quise exponerlo sincerando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya está crecidito, así que ya va siendo hora de que lo haga :3_

 _Y bueno, ¿qué significa esto? ¡Que ya estamos a nada del fic de la boda! Probablemente lo vaya subiendo la siguiente semana, no sé. Estoy tan nerviosa que tal vez lo atrase más ksakjasjsjs no me dejen hacer eso, cacheteenme en los reviews x,x_

 _Porfa, díganme que opinan sobre este acontecimiento o:_

 _Por cierto, ya actualice_ _ **Funny NG Stories,**_ _donde cierto padre se entera de la relación secreta entre Kim y Tobi. Chan chan chaaan :v ¡Vayan y léanlo si no lo han hecho! El nuevo shot se llama: ¡_ _ **¿Qué tu qué?!**_

 _Y pues una vez eso dicho, ¡hora de contestar reviews!_

 _De_ _ **Duelo de Vencidas:**_

 _ **Gatoccaliz:**_ _¡Muchas gracias querida!_ __ _Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado n_n Te agradezco mucho el review, besos! *u*_

 _ **Rose:**_ _La verdad si pensé en nombrarlo así pero se me hizo demasiado cursi (lo cual es contraproducente viniendo de mí ya que acabo de subir este shot que es más azúcar que palabras kaslskdksd xdxd) haha ; Me alegra que te haya gustado querida. Si te gusto ese final acaramelado espero te guste este shot :3_

 _Ojala y si lo vuelvan a subir, aunque ya voy perdiendo las esperanzas. Pero bueno u_u Muchas gracias por el review my sexy y guapa lectora ;)_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Sip, Pucca es muy fuerte. Solo que necesitaba motivación y energía, y quien mejor que Garusito para dárselas :D Me alegra tanto que hayas fangirleado, yo fangirleo con los fangirleos de mis lectoras askskksl *u* Claro, aunque Garu no se dio cuenta que Pucca lo ayudo con Tobe, el pobre creyó que lo venció por su propia mano. Cosita inocente xdxd ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Me encantan, disfruto mucho leerlos y aprecio que te tomes el tiempo para dejarlos. Besos querida! *u*_

 _Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Besos, ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
